All I Want for Christmas Is You
All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey is featured in Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the ninth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes, with the New Direction Girls singing back-up, at the opening of the episode. During the performance, there is some light flirting done by Mercedes and Sam. The Glee Club dances around and enjoys the performance, celebrating the beginning of the Christmas season. Lyrics Mercedes (New Directions Girls): I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas Is you I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need (And I) Don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace (Aah) Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas Day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true (with New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you) (You baby) Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do? Baby (with New Directions Girls: all I want for Christmas is you) You (You, baby) Oh, yeah All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere And the sound of children's laughter fills the air And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need (Hey, oh) Won't you please bring my baby to me Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby (with New Directions Girls: all I want for Christmas is) You (You, baby) You (All I want for Christmas is you, baby) Ooh, woah, woah, ooh (All I want for Christmas is you, baby) Wooh, wooh, wooh (All I want for Christmas is you, baby) (All I want for Christmas is you) All I want for Christmas is you Trivia *Amber Riley sung this song at The Roxy as a thank you for all of the love and support her fans have given her (12/23/13). Gallery 309glee ep309-sc1 012.jpg MercedesAIWFCIY.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY2.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY.png MercedesAIWFCIY5.png MercedesAIWFCIY4.png MercedesAIWFCIY2.png AIWFCFinchel.jpg AIWFCSamcedes.jpg 699830 1317664515001.jpg ADFB456C11A3CFC14BD7075EB454F0F4.jpg glee-all-i-want-for-christmas-is-you-and-do-they-know-it-s-christmas.jpg glee3x09a.jpg 1209-glee-landscape.jpg glee-9-1.jpg glee-christmas.jpg gleechristmas5.jpg 3faberritana.gif Tumblr lvy7xoYEiu1qb82v1o4 250.gif Tumblr msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxszaf9Km1qbwzwoo5 r2 250.gif tumblr_mx3zq1sntg1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_mx3zq1sntg1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_mx3zq1sntg1rlylr1o3_250.gif tumblr_mx3zq1sntg1rlylr1o10_250.gif tumblr_mx3zq1sntg1rlylr1o4_250.gif tumblr_mx3zq1sntg1rlylr1o5_250.gif tumblr_mx3zq1sntg1rlylr1o7_250.gif tumblr_mx3zq1sntg1rlylr1o9_250.gif tumblr_mx3zq1sntg1rlylr1o6_250.gif tumblr_mx3zq1sntg1rlylr1o8_250.gif Tumblr mxia97qrXv1r6qc3ho5 250.gif Tumblr my8un2Ycku1qd5s0eo1 r1 250.gif OverTheYears Christmas3.gif OverTheYears Christmas5.gif MerryLittleChristmas-glee8.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three